The Second Wizarding World War: Part 1
by aaronclpotter12
Summary: The Second Wizarding World War has gone on for a while and now the Ministry of Magic's military base is in danger of destruction by Death Eaters. Also, a romance has continued between Ginny and Harry. Can Harry, Ginny, Neville, and the rest defeat the Dea


Harry looked out the window of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. His black hair was now down to his shoulders and, somewhat, straight. His robes lay by Hedwig's empty cage. His friends were gone. The war had separated them. Hermione was scouting the Death Eater camps, the Death Eaters had captured Ron, and Ginny was far from the vacant manor. Hedwig flew threw the window with a letter in his beak. Harry took it and patted Hedwig. Harry read threw it/p

_General Potter:_

_Ronald has been freed from the Death Eaters. Our forces will be at your door around an hour after this letter arrives. We have taken a prisoner from the Death Eater camp. Be safe, please. I love you and best wishes to you._

_Yours truly,_

_General Ginerva Weasley_

Harry skimmed over the letter numerous times. Harry grabbed his quill, but stopped before the tip of it touched the parchment. He grabbed his wand and ran out into the front lawn. A group of witches and wizards were drawing near. "General Potter, we bring news!" said Ginny. "Well, lay it on me!" said Harry, crossing his arms across his chest. "The Death Eaters have camped out in the forest. We will be battling them by tomorrow." Harry frowned. "Who is their commander, Ginny?" "Snape and another," said Ginny. "Our men will need lodging," continued Ginny. "The houses of Grimmuald Place will do, generals will stay at the base," Harry said. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and a limping Ron came up to Harry. "So we have five generals, very well. Dismissed!" Harry cried, leading the other four generals to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place.

Harry and the other four generals entered the dining room. "The Ministry is sending us Aurors, they'll be here very soon. Now, how many soldiers will go to each squadron?" Harry said, looking around the room. "There are over one thousand wizards and about nine hundred witches. I'll take four hundred-fifty witches and two hundred wizards," said Ginny. "I'll take the same amount for my squad," said Luna. "Ron and I will take the rest, Harry," Neville answered, Ron nodded from beside him. "That leaves me with the five hundred Aurors," Harry exclaimed, sitting in a chair at the table. There was a knock at the door. "They're here…"

Snape looked at his army. _We will win this time. The military base at Grimmuald Place will be ours,_ thought Snape, smirking. He had had his hair cut and now it was glossier than ever. "Tomorrow, we will head for the enemy's base and arrest Potter!" yelled Snape. The air filled with war cries and cruel language. A blonde, tall, teenaged boy pushed his way through the crowd. "Out of my way, bastard!" he said, scowling. "Ahh, Draco is here," said Snape, looking at Malfoy. The conference continued.

The Aurors filed into the room. Harry stood on the table. "Aurors, tomorrow we will fight the minions of Lord Voldemort! All of you are part of my squadron," he yelled over the voices of the Aurors. "You are to sleep in the houses of Grimmuald Place, good night to all of you!" The Auror left the room without question.

Harry looked at Ginny. They were alone; all the other commanders were in their sleeping quarters. She embraced him. "It's been too long, we need to continue our love through this battle. It may be the key to destroying Voldemort, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, combing Harry's hair with her hand. "It might, but Voldemort might kill you and I've told you before" "It doesn't matter, my love! If I die, it will be for the Wizarding World, you must believe that!" Ginny cried. Harry looked at her, as tears filled her eyes. Ginny placed her head on his shoulder. Harry lifted her head and kissed her. "We need to sleep, c'mon," he said, leading her to their sleeping quarters.

Harry looked at the sleeping body of Ginny. He sighed and shook her. "What is it Harry?" she asked, opening her eyes. "I needed to ask you something earlier, but I forgot about it. So, will you marry me?" he said, not a sign of regret in his words. Ginny smiled, was he being serious? "Yes, of course…" Harry smiled; he embraced Ginny and lied down with her in his arms.

Ron ran into the room and shook Harry and Ginny. "What is it Ron?" asked Harry, half asleep. "A scout just reported seeing Death Eaters an hour away," said Ron, frantically. Harry and Ginny stood up and ran to the closet. Ginny removed a red robe with a golden "G" on the right side of it and her wand scabbard. Harry removed his leather war armor, a robe similar to Ginny's (it didn't have any letters on it), two brooches (he gave one to Ginny), and his wand scabbard. Ginny took her old sweater from under the bed and dressed herself. Harry left the room and put on his armor and robes. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron were waiting down stairs for him.

Harry ran down the stairs. The other four generals were fully dressed. Ron was in a suit exactly like Harry's, Neville was in his blue body armor and robes, and Luna was wearing a velvet dress with a silver phoenix imprinted in the middle. Ginny had a black sword scabbard and a sword with red jewels in the hilt in her hands. "Harry, we present your new sword. It has the most powerful magic properties in it and is indestructible," said Ron, signaling Ginny to hand it to Harry. Ginny buckled the scabbard on Harry's right side, then handed Harry the sword. Harry grabbed the hilt and slid the sword into its scabbard.

A giant_Protego_ shield surrounded the five divisions. Harry and the Aurors stood in between Ron and Neville's divisions, which were next to Ginny and Luna's divisions. Harry drew his sword and examined it. The trees in front of the Wizarding World's army started to sway. "Get ready to fire!" yelled Harry. The Death Eaters started running towards the army. "Fire!" yelled all five generals. A blaze of red, blue, green, and white lights filled the ground and air.

One by one, wizards and Death Eaters fell. Harry had just finished off a black haired, skinny one when he saw his true foe. "Men, attack all Death Eaters who come at me. I have a personal conflict to attack…" Harry said, the Aurors nodded. Snape saw Harry run at him. "Stop, Potter. No need for any murders today!" he said with a smirk worthy of Malfoy. "You'd know everything about murder, Snape, wouldn't you?_Crucio_!"

Snape ducked and sent a _Sectumsempra_ at Harry, who blocked it using_Protego_. Snape sent five new spells at Harry, all of which Harry dodged. Harry sent an I Incendio /I at Snape, Snape was caught off-guard and his robes caught fire. Harry pushed Snape to the ground and used _Aguamenti_ to let the flames die…

Ginny's group was fighting hard. The Death Eaters had approximately 3,490 minions left and the M.O.M. army was struggling. "Everyone split up! Kill all the Death Eaters and make sure to find their second commander, Draco Malfoy!" ordered Ginny. The division headed in all directions. A small group that had split from Ginny's division ran up to Ginny. "General, we found the Malfoy boy. He's at the door of our base, we must stop him before he steals important information," said a blonde witch. "Arrest him and bring him to me," Ginny said, wiping some dirt off her face. _Harry will know what to do with that bloke,_ thought Ginny.

Snape lay on the ground , scorched. Harry looked at his crippled body and was ready to finish off until Snape started to weep. "Please, Potter, spare me!" he said, tears falling from his eyes. I Should I trust him? Dumbledore trusted him and he's/I Harry's thought trailed off. "Snape, I… do NOT spare you! _Avada Kedavra_" said a voice behind Harry. Harry turned and gasped. In front of him was a man in torn clothes, a vacant expression, a mustache, and scratches all over… Lupin! Harry stared at him in confusion. "Lupin…how? Why!" Harry said, an odd expression on his face. "He deserved death, besides he was too dangerous to keep alive," Lupin said, smiling. Harry smiled back, but it was more questioningly than friendly.

The blonde witch came back to Ginny. "He escaped before we could arrest him," she said, panting. Ginny sighed, "Well, we can arrest him later. C'mon, we need to get these Death Eaters away." The blonde witch nodded and ran off. "Attack from the sides that'll kill them all! I'll be with General Potter, so, you will be joining Luna's division. Good bye," Ginny said to her division. She ran to Harry's division and found Harry. "General Potter, we need to get to the base, get four of your best," Ginny said. "Okay, c'mon!" he beckoned four sturdy looking Aurors. Ginny and Harry got to the manor and told the four to guard the door.

Ginny took Harry to the room they had slept in. "What is it, Ginny?" asked Harry. Ginny hugged Harry tightly. "It's about our marriage. I want to be married tomorrow or at least very soon," she said. Harry looked at her, questioningly, but with compassion. He kissed her forehead. "Ginny, I'm not even sure I can wait for even a day, but what about your family? How can we get them here before the wedding?" Harry said. "I'm sending their invitations right now, they may be here tomorrow!" Ginny seemed content and proud. Harry smiled some more, and then frowned. "What if the war is still going on tomorrow?" he said, but then looked out the window. There were only twenty remaining Death Eaters! A cry of retreat was heard as the Death Eaters ran into the forest. "Never mind…"

Everyone cheered as the last Death Eater ran away. "Next time, we will win!" said the Death Eater. "Ha! In your dreams!" said Ron. Harry smiled and used _Sonorous_ to amplify his voice. "Good job, everyone! Unfortunately, we can't say we have completely destroyed the Death Eaters! They will be back. I have news, very good news. General Ginerva Weasley and I are to be married tomorrow!" he said, then he used _Quietus_ to get his voice back to normal again. Ron had a proud yet amazed expression on his face. Ginny stooped over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"…do you take this man to be your husband?" "I do," answered Ginny. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" Harry kissed Ginny. The crowd clapped, Ron smiled, and Mrs. Weasley's face was damp with tears. A brown haired witch entered the room. Everyone knew it had to be Hermione. Harry and Ginny stared at her for a moment. "Hermione, how?" said Ginny. "I couldn't miss two of my friend's wedding," she said. Everyone laughed as they exited to go to the reception in the forest. When they entered the forest, a trumpet sounded for the newly-weds. A group of centaurs greeted the party of witches and wizards. "We have come to congratulate you and help you in your battle against the dark lord," said the leader of the centaurs. Harry smiled and shook hands with all the centaurs and the rest of the party. For once, he was happy…


End file.
